Spying 101
by Rory and Erin and Me
Summary: It was all Sam's idea, Kurt would later say when his dad found out. When Sam and Kurt decide to spy on Blaine's date, they find all is not as it seems - and Kurt is not entirely unhappy. Hevans friendship, one-sided Klaine, a little Seblaine. AU, one-shot.


**A/N: This is the first story of my Summer writing challenge, which is basically stopping me procrastinate through the next through weeks. I start by bringing you a sort-of AU, in which Kurt and Sam have been best friends since childhood, even when Sam moved to a new school (which is Dalton, guys!)**

**This is... one of their later escapades.**

**Spying 101**

"This is Captain America to Spiderman. Spiderman, do you-"

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt snapped while snatching the Barbie emblazoned walkie-talkie from his friend's grasp. "And seriously, if we, for whatever god-forsaken reason, decide to do this again, _don't_ use Stacy's toys as spy gear!"

"I asked her first..." Sam mumbled, his reddening cheeks contrasting humorously to his vibrant blonde hair.

"Oh, that's just fantastic. Your little sister knows that her seventeen year old brother and his best friend are on a _spy mission!_" Kurt retorted.

Kurt put the matching walkie-talkies in his pocket before bringing his knees up to his chest and heaving out a large sigh. He didn't say anything else, and the silence that followed was borderline awkward.

"It's really cramped in here." Sam commented airily.

"_You don't say?_"

The two teens were currently crammed together under a climbing frame in a children's play park. Wooden panels kept them enclosed on both sides, but one of the slats was mostly broken leaving a good space to see from. At 7 o clock in the late autumn, it was dark, and becoming increasingly cold. Kurt shivered.

"This has to be one of your worst ideas to date." He stopped. "No, hold on. Your_ worst_ idea ever was deciding to dress up as Finn and Jake from _Adventure Time_ for Halloween!"

The blonde waved his hand dismissively.

"That was ages ago. I was just a stupid kid then."

"It was last year!" Kurt furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "I didn't even know the jocks could get pumpkin flavoured Slushie."

"I spent ages making those costumes." Sam said.

The once deserted park was soon filled with the low mumbling of two new voices about 10 feet away.

"Oh, god..." Kurt breathed.

Sitting on a park bench a distance from them were Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe.

"That _thing?_ Blaine's going out with the _meerkat_?"

"No, didn't I tell you?" Kurt turned to him.

"You forgot to mention." Sam growled.

"Shh!" Kurt admonished, but Sam kept jabbering.

"Actually, when you said you wanted to spy on Blaine's date, I was expecting a huge hunky football player. This guy? He's like a creepy rat. A creepy _pedo_ rat. Damn, who goes out on a date to a _kid's park?!"_

"Sam!" Kurt tried to silence the boy whose voice had gradually been getting louder, but he could barely talk through his own giggles.

He kept an eye on the other two boys, watching as Blaine and Sebastian seemed to engage in perfectly normal conversation. The countertenor didn't move and kept completely silent.

Therefore he didn't miss it when Sebastian tried to get closer to Blaine with every passing second.

"That creep!" Kurt hissed.

"Says the boy spying on his crush's romantic time with his boyfriend." remarked Sam drily.

There wasn't enough time for Kurt to reply before Blaine and Sebastian were walking over to the climbing frame. After gesturing for Sam to 'shut up or die', Kurt watched with disgust as Sebastian ascended the stairs to the top of the frame, where he could no longer see him. Blaine looked amused.

"Come on, 'Bas, stop it!" he laughed, eyes twinkling. Kurt felt his heart sink.

Sam gripped his hand in comfort, but didn't turn to look at him. Kurt squeezed it back to show gratitude, and sighed quietly enough so the two teens outside had no chance of hearing.

The four teenagers in the park were entirely silent for the next fifteen minutes. Blaine had joined Sebastian on the climbing frame and they remained there – _obviously watching the stars or something equally as romantic, _Kurt thought – and Sam leaned against the back panel, playing on his iPhone.

It startled the spies when they could once again hear talking, but it was low and unintelligible. Around thirty seconds later, Kurt heard the creaking of old wood as one of the two stood up, followed by the other. Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs first, and Kurt had a perfect view once more.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well, that was a pleasant night," he smiled.

Sebastian nodded slowly, but Sam noticed his smile was not reaching his eyes. He fixed Sebastian a steely glare.

"Yep," he agreed, his voice detached. Blaine's pleased expression faltered for a second, and Kurt held his breath.

The dark haired boy stepped forward in anticipation. A tense paused followed, and Blaine seemed to change his mind and kissed him on the check.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Blaine gave him a formal wave. Sebastian let his smile extend fully and nodded again.

"'Night, Blaine."

With that, Blaine walked away, hands tucked firmly in his coat pockets.

Kurt waited anxiously, not sure what to think. Blaine's date didn't appear to go as well as first expected, so what could have happened that badly in the space of fifteen minutes? He hadn't heard anything.

The brunette looked at Sam, wondering if he was thinking the same, but his best friend was instead staring at Sebastian with a fixed, hard expression.

The two waited for around three minutes in the darkness until they were sure Sebastian had left, and pushed open one of the wooden panels keeping them in. Immediately after he escaped, Kurt wiggled his shoulders and breathed in deeply.

"Well, that was a fun way to spend a Friday night," Kurt announced.

"Here's to that," Same replied in the same sarcastic tone. "From the looks of the date though, we won't be doing it again."

Even though he needed a further explanation, Kurt couldn't help but grin. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged, looking equally as pleased as Kurt.

"I've known him longer than you, and I'm almost certain that Smythe was expecting a bit more than just a look at the stars and a kiss on the cheek."

The other teen's mouth formed a small 'o' and his eyes went wide. The effect was broken by a yawn, causing Sam to laugh.

"Let's go home. I'm bored, and you and I both know Stacy and Mercedes will want to hear about every moment. Even if it _was _someone else's date."

Kurt dithered for a second.

"Give me a moment. I just need to call Finn and make sure his excuse for our absence worked." The boy wouldn't meet his eyes, and was blushing.

"Don't tell me – we're late for Friday night dinner?" Sam grinned.

"My dad just assumes you're invited now! Therefore, it won't be my fault when you're also on the receiving end of one of his lectures." Kurt defended, giving up and rolling his eyes. He pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in Finn's number.

Instead of waiting awkwardly on his own, Sam drew his own phone out, and decided to send a quick text.

**To: Wes**

_You could have at least warned me that Blaine was dating the slutpig._

Happy with what he had sent, Sam returned his phone to his pocket and gave Kurt a warm smile.

"I can almost smell Carole's cooking from here. C'_mon_, Kurt!" he whined. His friend only laughed, and the two began the walk to the Hudmel home.


End file.
